[unreadable] [unreadable] The 19th annual conference of the International Society for Environmental Epidemiology (ISEE) will be held at the Hotel Sheraton Centro Hist[unreadable]rico Convention Center in Mexico City, Mexico, on September 5-9, 2007. The theme is "Translating Environmental Epidemiology into Action: Interventions for a Health Future," and the program includes high caliber keynote speakers, including Nobel Laureate Mario Molina (Chemistry, 1995), and they will consider current environmental epidemiologic issues from different perspectives. The four plenary sessions will address "The Impact of Human Activities on the Atmosphere," "Urban Design and Public Health," "Global Environmental Change and Human Health," and "Translating Environmental Epidemiology into Policy." The sub-themes will include various aspects of environmental epidemiologic research and its impact on policy and practice. [unreadable] [unreadable] ISEE 2007 will bring together researchers representing a wide range of interests. Original research reports, case studies, workshops will be presented in the areas of air and water quality, reproductive outcomes, climate change, exposure assessment, risk assessment, complex mixtures, children's health, community responses to environmental health issues, methods in environmental epidemiology including GIS, and much more. Consistent with the tradition of prior ISEE conferences, ISEE 2007 will maintain high scientific standards in the papers and workshops in order to generate lively discussion in these sessions. [unreadable] [unreadable] The International Society for Environmental Epidemiology aims to foster the study of health and the environment. It provides a forum for the discussion of problems unique to the study of health and the environment. Membership is open to environmental epidemiologists and other scientists worldwide. ISEE provides a variety of forums for discussion, critical reviews, collaborations and education issues for environmental exposures and their human health effects. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]